Al fin solos
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Pip Bernadotte, aprovechando que el vampiro no se encontraba en la mansión…Tratara de pasar un tiempito a solas con su mignonette . Lemmon.


_**Este fic está dedicado para la autora Azura Diamont, lemmon de Pip x Seras… Espero que te guste, perdón si tarde en subirlo… :/ tuve algunos inconvenientes con mi internet y con la inspiración D:… Nada más que decir, comencemos. n_n**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Pip x Seras, Lemmon… clasificació xD.**_

_**Summary: Pip Bernadotte, aprovechando que el vampiro no se encontraba en la mansión…Tratara de pasar un tiempito a solas con su mignonette . Lemmon.**_

* * *

_**Al fin, solos.**_

Una noche en la mansión Hellsing, Integra le había ordenado solamente a Alucard, para que vaya a cumplir con sus misiones, cosa que para el eran bastante aburridas, por el momento no había un enemigo digno para él, después de la gran batalla; el vampiro trato de distraerse un poco saliendo a matar algunos ghouls o hacerle la vida imposible a su ama…Ya que ella misma le impidió que por hoy entrenara a Seras Victoria, no es fácil mantener a dos vampiros sedientos de sangre. Como eran las ordenes de su amo, el vampiro mayor no pudo negarse, desapareció poco a poco del escritorio de Integra, dejándola sola.

El conde apareció abrió el ataúd de Seras, provocando que ella se asustara con tan solo verlo, — ¡Maestro! —reacciono _de forma chibi._

—Deja de quedarte dormida…—le dijo este en tono burlón

—Maestro… tengo descanso por hoy—contra decía ella con voz temblorosa.

—Solo porque te lo dijo Integra…Mañana por la noche, tendrás que acompañarme— fue lo último que dijo Alucard para después retirarse del lugar.

La chica policía, estaba tan distraída, todavía extrañaba al capitán Bernadotte; gracias a él, ella pudo convertirse en una verdadera, reina no muerta, también el mismo la ayudo, cuando perdió su brazo y perdió la vista, aun estaba triste, si eso no hubiera pasado, Pip Bernadotte estaría en ese momento con ella, burlándose, riendo como siempre e tratando de robarle un beso todavía. Entro al baño, sabía que su reflejo no se podía ver, pero de todas formas entro para lavarse su rostro, tratando de olvidar esa escena tan triste, tan deprimente.

—"_Veo que todavía me recuerdas…"_—escucho Seras que le hablaban por el espejo. Lentamente una silueta comenzó a dibujarse, la draculina quedo sonrojada, —Capitán…—murmuro al sonreír de lado.

—"_Juntos derrotamos a Hans y a esa tal Blitz"_—insinuaba Pip con seriedad. —_"Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, en tus pensamientos, en tus recuerdos y en tus sueños, mignonette_—

Las manos de aquel, sobre salían del espejo, la draculina retrocedía lentamente porque el castaño estaba saliendo del objeto, se desmayo y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

—_Mignonette despierta- despierta_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Seras Victoria abrió sus ojos, sentía una suave brisa que entraba desde la ventana, se acerco para cerrarla y antes de ello, quedo perpleja; los rayos del sol no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, por el vidrio de la ventana, su piel no era tan pálida y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. Al ver su alrededor, no parecía la mansión Hellsing, era una casa muy hogareña, estaba bien decorada por dentro, con muebles y sabanas e cortinas coloridas. Se acerco a un fotografía y al verla se sonrojo un poco, estaba Pip con un esmoquin y ella con un vestido de novia._

— _¿Qué es todo esto? —se pregunto._

—_Es nuestro sueño…Mignonette, es lo que yo deseaba…—contestaba Pip al abrazarla por detrás._

—_Capitán… _

— _¡No me llames así! Soy tu esposo y tu eres la señora de Bernadotte—musito él en tono burlón. _

—_Ehmm…—la chica policía no sabía que decir, tampoco como reaccionar, el agarro del mentón, rozando sus labios con los de ella, para terminar en un tierno beso, ella trato de resistirse aunque este, la besaba con fuerza: Seras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Pip. _

—_Al fin, solos—le susurraba el capitán en el oído. La joven draculina no pudo evitar ruborizarse, sentía que algo se aproximaba pero, ¡¿Qué?!, sintió un escalofrió que luego, lo ignoro y continuo besando al mercenario. _

_Este la guiaba hacia la cama, la recostó en ahí; todo este tiempo, quería hacerlo con ella…Sin interrupciones de ese vampiro, a pesar de todo lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Seras Victoria, el no quería que Alucard se le acercara, porque demasiado había sufrido ella con tan solo verlo besar a Integra y ella decidió ignorar a su propio maestro, y estar concentrada en su trabajo, sabía que le iba a doler, pero no le quedaba otra..._

—_Déjame un espacio en tu corazón…Seras —le decía con voz sensual, mientras le besaba en su cuello. —Quiero reemplazar a tu maestro…_

_Rozo sus labios con los de ella hasta después besarla profundamente, al principio, la chica policía trato de resistirse pero fue imposible, ya que ella también sentía algo por Pip, aunque sus sentimientos la contradecían por Alucard, estaba indecisa. Continuo besándola en su cuello, él deseaba ser un vampiro…aunque todo esto ¿era un sueño?_

—_Seras…__— Ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, quería sentir su piel contra ya la desnuda ella. Sus manos parecían tomar vida propia e comenzaron a acariciar la silueta femenina, recorriendo lentamente, como si estaba guardando cada curva y detalle, para su mignonette pareció gústale por lo que estaba haciendo, y al darse cuenta de los gemidos que se le escapaban._

—_Bernadotte—dijo Seras al disfrutarlo, el mercenario sonrió de lado. No dudo ni un segundo en continuar, decidió darle más placer de lo que apenas le estaba dando; busco sus labios para empezar, así continuando otra vez por su cuello, oliendo ese irresistible olor de su perfume, beso de forma pausada hasta llegar a sus senos, con su mano derecha apretaba e masajeaba uno de los senos con suavidad mientras que, al otro los chupaba y succionaba uno de los pezones._

_Al no quedarse conforme, continúo el recorrido, esas manos cálidas y tangibles acariciaban la cintura femenina, hasta llegar a sus piernas largas; la draculina lo sentía tan real al capitán Bernadotte, que solo prefirió disfrutar este momento, ya que su maestro no se encontraba en el lugar…Cada vez los gemidos se oían más fuertes de la Seras que para Pip, era música para sus oídos, dejo a un lado los adoloridos pezones, descendió poco a poco lamiendo en cada proceso, sacando jadeos y suspiros por su acompañante, aun sus manos recorrían las piernas, de arriba- abajo, deteniéndose en los muslos, solo los estrujaba con fuerza y un poco suave pero sin llegar a encajar sus uñas fuertemente…_

_En ese momento, su miembro ya estaba más que duro y erecto, estaba listo para hacerlo, estando ansioso o más bien emocionado, deseaba hundirse en ella, llego al centro de donde provenía de donde provenía aquel rico aroma que lo único que hizo, fue pasar su lengua por aquella cálida e húmeda cavidad, haciendo que su amada mignonette, se estremeciera y gimiera llamándolo a su nombre._

—_P-Pip…mas-mas—gemía Seras casi al borde del éxtasis, sintiendo la cálida lengua recorriendo de arriba abajo su sexo,__chupando con gran frenesí su hinchado clítoris… Por parte de él, ocasiono un rico orgasmo._

_Disfrutando de ello, Seras Victoria, tomo el rostro masculino para luego besar esos labios carnosos de él, continuo besándolo hasta llegar a su masculinidad, la cual estaba erecta y dura, la tomo entre sus manos y lo masturbo poco a poco, se lo introducía en la boca, para lamerlo como si fuera una paleta, al sentir como la femenina lo estimulaba aun mas, sentía que pronto se vendría en la boca de la chica, rápidamente la separo de su cuerpo para ponerlo debajo de este, acercándola para así condujera su sexo hasta el interior de su acompañante, penetrándola suavemente, retomando la velocidad al penetrarla._

—_Ah!, ¡Pip mas-mas! —gemía Seras sintiendo un ardor en su cuerpo. — ¡Te amo!_

—_Ah!... ¡Seras! —susurraba Pip al bajar poco a poco la velocidad de penetración. Para terminar así, el mercenario lleno todo su ser; quedando agotados en la cómoda cama, cuando ella lo vio, pudo notar que su rostro reflejaba la "victoria" o más bien, se sentía triunfante por lo que había sucedido, la joven draculina se cubrió con las sabanas de su cama… De pronto… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¡Maldito Humano!_ —grito Alucard, haciendo que ella volviera en sí, Seras se llevo sus manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor tremendo.

— ¡Maestro!

—Como se pudo aprovechar de ti…Mi draculina, mi reina no muerta—reacciono de manera molesta. —Tú eres mía…Y lo seguirás siendo.

Ella se sonrojo, primero se acostó con Bernadotte, ahora se venía los ataques de celos de su maestro, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan protector? Seguro que protegía lo que le pertenece, por eso reacciono de esta manera…

—La próxima vez que te golpees la cabeza y sueñes con el… Ese humano va a morir una y otra vez con mis propias manos—insinuó molesto el conde. La tomo de la muñeca para después llevársela a otro lado…Pero antes de marcharse, Seras Victoria desde a lo lejos vio el reflejo del capitán, quien le guiño el ojo y la saludo como si nada; ella sonrojada, desvió su mirada ante su maestro quien la quería volver a recuperar…

—Por fin, pudimos estar solos, mignonette—dijo este al sonreír de lado, después de toda la escena que ocurrió, ahora está en los recuerdos de la draculina…Lo triste que tendrá que hacerlo en sus sueños pero no real, no podrá sentir el cuerpo de ella, a menos que Victoria lo desee en sus sueños…

* * *

_Fin_

_Espero que te haya gustado :D_

_Sayonara! Atte. J.H_


End file.
